An electronic component comprising a hermetically closed housing and a production method can be gathered from DE 102008025202 A, for example. The encapsulation method can be carried out at the wafer level. For this purpose, firstly component structures for a multiplicity of electronic components are produced simultaneously on a component wafer. On the wafer, a metallic frame is produced around the component structures of each component, said metallic frame enclosing the component structures. A covering film comprising at least one metal layer is then placed onto said frame and fixedly soldered to the metallic frame.